


what i need is for you to be sure

by loveglasses



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Gay, F/F, Girl Squad - Freeform, Post-Canon, Underage Drinking, so much cute gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: or, eva is drunk, and noora has to take her home. cute gay ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi hi hi! this is my first SKAM fic, so i really hope i'm bringing something to the fandom. i was originally going to actually do something FOR Halloween, but this fic was a lot more developed.
> 
> title taken from the lovely song, "what i need" by hayley kiyoko featuring kehlani. ( ~~pRAISE LESBIAN JESUS ~~)~~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, noora thinks things(i write prose) about eva kviig mohn that she can never say out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi hi hi! this is my first SKAM fic, so i really hope i'm bringing something to the fandom. i was originally going to actually do something FOR Halloween, but this fic was a lot more developed.
> 
> title taken from the lovely song, "what i need" by hayley kiyoko featuring kehlani. ( ~~pRAISE LESBIAN JESUS ~~)~~~~

Noora is probably the only clear and sober thing (other than Sana and the dog she saw earlier) in this haze of drunken, partying students who are letting go of their pent-up frustration and anger by drinking.

It sounds pretty odd if you ask her. But, no one is asking her. No one really has come by, except for people going to the table to get more food. (She definitely appreciates the fact that people were getting more food than more drink. It made it a lot easier for her to live her life.)

She looks around for any of her friends. Then, she hears her name. "Nooorrrrrrraaaaaaa." She turns around at the mention of her name. She's definitely a bit shocked at what she sees. The Eva Kviig Mohn she knows and loves is currently a beautiful (maybe hot would be an acceptable substitute in this case) mess. Her long, chestnut hair has grown a bit wild, but not so crazy and tangled as if it resembles an animal's nest. Her face and former/current face makeup are shiny, what with the alcohol, sweat, atmosphere, and general wear and tear. There are a couple of places where the brow makeup has worn off. The eyeshadow Eva is wearing had definitely smudged earlier. Not to mention, the artificial flush that Eva had applied to her face earlier had sometime been replaced with a natural, drunken glow. Her lip makeup has gone through some wear and tear from food and drink, and it's impeccable otherwise. Her glowy eyes and pretty, plump lips, even under her makeup, are both doing no favors for her in this case. Those amazing lips are now forming themselves into a pout. That pout is both intoxicated and intoxicating, and it's just so unfair. Noora finally pulls herself out of her thoughts.

"What do you need?" Noora asks gently. She awaits Eva's response eagerly.

"I wanna go home. Or _kollektivet_. Whatever. I want you to stay the night," Eva states bluntly, with a couple of slurs here and there.

"Do you want me to get the rest of the girls?" Noora asks, gently again. "Vilde, Sana, Chris?" she says, in case Eva is really drunk. The key to communicating with drunk people is to be gentle. Drunk people can get mad at anyone for almost no reason, so Noora decides to be on the safe side of things.

" _Nei_ , Noora!" Eva giggles as if Noora were talking about going to Jupiter tomorrow or something silly like that. "Only you."

Noora isn't completely shocked at Eva's behavior, but she's also not quite prepared. She knows that Eva gets selfish when she's drunk (OK, maybe when she's not drunk, too), but she's not prepared for an Eva that's this selfish.

She decides to shoot a text to Sana.

_i'm dealing with a very drunk and very selfish eva. sorry about this, but can you handle the other two?_

Sana quickly replies. It's no shock because she's probably bored. There isn't really much to do if you're not drunk.

_Yeah. Vilde is my only worry. I think that Chris can handle her alcohol well enough. Good luck._

Noora smiles, and replies, _you too._

* * *

  
"Can we listen to your 'Rainbow Vibes' Spotify playlist?" Eva asks. They're in the car, and there's not much else to do except sit in silence, or god forbid, listen to the news. Noora is definitely surprised at the playlist Eva specified. She didn't think or ever would have thought that Eva was into #20gayteen, much less know that Noora has a Spotify account. But, she knows. She knows and everything is wonderful because Eva just knows.

"Sure," Noora eventually manages to reply. She absentmindedly presses play on her phone and it starts playing "What I Need" by Hayley Kiyoko, featuring Kehlani. Noora loves listening to this song, and it seems like Eva does too, judging by her squeal at the beginning.

"All the back and forth getting complicated, running me around, got me frustrated!" Eva says. Her face is filled with an expression of joy, and it makes Noora happy to make someone else this happy.

Noora hums to the rest of the verse while Eva tries to sing it. It's a valiant attempt, sure, but Eva is a bit off-key and she's definitely missed some notes. Noora can't help but get a smile on her face, nevertheless. Noora and Eva both sing on the bridge.

"Sure, I'd kiss you, I'll lay with you, you're broke, no, I can't fix you, I won't, no I won't diss you, but babe, yeah, I might miss you," Noora and Eva sing together. They switch off each line after that until the chorus.

"What I need, what I need, what I need is for you to be sure, no no no!" Noora and Eva sing together. They grin at each other and start to sing the rest of the chorus. By the time the song was over, they were almost at Eva's house, according to the GPS.

"Noora, I feel dizzy," Eva suddenly whines. Noora knows that this night can't be exactly sunshine and rainbows (figuratively, it is night after all), but it can't be picture perfect. Something has to go wrong. While she loves Eva, she also loves not going broke over cleaning the car and/or cleaning it herself.

"What kind of dizzy?" Noora asks, just to be sure.

"Not throw up dizzy. Just, dizzy," Eva replies.

Well, that's good. "I think you sang your heart out," Noora jokes. She hopes that the joke will at least make Eva smile.

Sure enough, it does. Eva giggles a bit at her joke, and it makes Noora feel proud inside.

"We're almost there," Noora announces to Eva a bit later.

Eva nods as she puts her elbow and the extra space which had the button used to open and close the car windows. Maybe the extra space is built so that Noora breaks her record of being a good driver, and gets super distracted by Eva looking cute.

Noora focuses on the road with twice as much determination as usual.

* * *

  
They get to Eva's house in a couple of minutes of silence. Eva's clearly fumbling with the keys, and neither Noora nor Eva are in any shape to go through the window (which is closed anyway).

Noora decides to take charge.

"Can I try?" she asks.

Eva nods and hands the keys to Noora.

With her clear head, Noora finds it easy to open the door. She figures out which key is Eva's in only a couple of seconds.

When they get in, Noora rushes Eva to her own bathroom.

Eva decides to giggle, for some reason.

"Why are we in here?" she asks so very innocently. Noora can almost believe that Eva's not drunk. Actually, yes she can. Eva is only that pacified when she's drunk. Also, Eva looks like she's drunk, so that doesn't help either.

"In case something happens, silly," Noora answers.

"Like what? Us making out? I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Eva absentmindedly says, like she said 'chocolate' or something mundane instead of 'making out.'

Noora can definitely feel herself blushing, so she checks in the mirror. Sure enough, there's a bit of pink on her cheeks. Damnit, Eva.

"Was that too forward?" Eva asks.

" _Nei da_!" Noora quickly responds. Maybe even too quickly, she thinks after she says it.

" _Kult_!" Eva says. It's pretty cute and innocent when Eva says that, Noora has to admit that.

They sit in silence for a little bit. It's pretty peaceful, and there's nothing happening for a while.

"Noora, I feel dizzy, and not like the kind in the car," Eva whines.

Noora immediately puts herself into Good Friend Mode.

"Eva, sit by the toilet," she instructs.

Thankfully, Eva does what Noora says, and she does it correctly, with her face into the toilet and everything.

Noora quickly leaves the bathroom (she knows this is not a good idea, but she is not prepared at all) for a little bit to grab water from the fridge. She runs as fast as she can across the house. She could probably be an Olympic runner if she ran this fast all of the time.

She grabs three water bottles and then runs back. She sees that nothing has changed from Eva's state before, and she sighs a breath of relief.

And, she's just in time because Eva then retches into the toilet. Lovely. She goes to Eva and tries to keep Eva's hair protected (ish) from the vomit she's spewing out.

She does this for a while before Eva stops, and Eva almost falls asleep. Noora can feel Eva's breath stilling, but she wakes Eva up. She would be a bad friend if she let Eva fall asleep at the toilet. She moves Eva out of the way before flushing the toilet (and washing her hands).

  
She considers whether to give Eva a shower, or whether to change Eva. She spots the handheld showerhead in the shower. Perfect. She grabs a makeup wipe from somewhere, and gently rubs the makeup from Eva's face. (Luckily, Eva decided to skip the mascara.) She carries Eva into the shower and rinses her hair, washes it a little without getting Eva wet.

Noora takes the few vomit chunks out of Eva's hair and convinces herself that she's just a good friend.

That's all she's ever going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is now two chapters  
> i will update this  
> but  
> i just wanted to give it a tiny bit of closure  
> yes there will be nooreva but  
> pining TM  
> the playlist actually exists! https://open.spotify.com/user/loveglasses/playlist/0ZX9vs7k5RuwFqsRw3Q46e?si=ahzUKeXBTqGBn251t2ygYA  
> translations :  
> nei = no  
> nei da = oh, no!  
> kult = cool


	2. we could be bigger and brighter than space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, they finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a fucking ride  
> anyways!!  
> this is  
> the skam you want  
> also i realized someone made a nooreva fic with a hayley kiyoko title right after me  
> shoutout to them haha  
> so thanks to nuggetsfromnorway on blogspot for making a post about washing machines
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to femslash february.

Eva's finally as clean as Noora can get her.

It's been a long process, and Noora, frankly, feels exhausted. Eva stirred a couple of times during the process, but Eva's fully asleep now. 

Noora knows that Eva wouldn't mind if Noora used the shower. Especially now. She desperately wants to get this stuff off of her. She quietly tiptoes to the bathroom and turns the light on. She gets a towel from a linen closet and then takes her clothes off. She gets in the shower. She's been in this shower a lot of times, but it seems different now, when the house is empty except for Eva and her, compared to before when all of their friends were here. 

She only takes around eight minutes to get showered, then she looks for clothes in Eva's room. At the beginning of their friendship, Noora had felt a little guilty for taking Eva's clothes and wearing them for so long, but Eva eventually normalized it for her. Noora looks down at Eva sleeping peacefully and smiles. She walks over to the washing machine and throws her dirty clothes in. She doesn't care about these clothes much, so she doesn't bother to change the setting to a gentle one.

She's filled with exhaustion (and rightfully so, Noora thinks), and she needs to go to bed now before she drops.

She collapses onto Eva's bed, but then she gets up and goes under the covers. She doesn't want to bury Eva under the sheets, after all.

Noora is tired, but her mind is still racing. She focuses on the ceiling, but the ceiling just happens to be blank enough for her thoughts to fill it.

She thinks of things that she shouldn't think of, and Noora tries to shake her head numb out of the thoughts. But it stubbornly stays in her head. Noora wishes that she could purge this thought from her mind, and then she actually thinks and gets rid of that wish.

Noora rolls over to the other side of the bed and shuts her eyes to block out everything that she could possibly see, but it doesn't work and she doesn't think that it ever will.

So, she rolls over to Eva and faces toward her. Eva's dozing peacefully with what Noora thinks is a hint of a smile on her face. Noora stares wistfully towards her.

And before she knows it, Noora's eyes are becoming more tired and she realizes that her mind is slowing down. She accutely realizes that she is calm now. But she is so calm that she closes her eyes and that is the last thing that she remembers.

* * *

  
She wakes up what feels like two minutes later to a tug. She knows that it isn't two minutes later, but her eyes are heavy with sleep.

"Noora. Noora." Eva is tugging on her clothes and her voice sounds deeper and more crackly than it should be. Noora realizes then that Eva needs water and she gets up out of bed. Eva's grasping after, crackling out something that Noora can't hear.

"Are you saying _vann_?" Noora tries. Eva nods. Noora runs to Eva's water glass and speeds downstairs to fill it up, and refills it. After some consideration, she grabs a second similar glass and repeats the process.

Noora runs up the stairs carefully so that she doesn't spill, or worse yet, break either or both of the glasses.

Noora is greeted by a thirsty Eva. Noora gives a glass to Eva and she chugs a glass of water like it's her lifeline. Noora is worried that she hasn't taken care of Eva. She's incredibly scared that she hasn't been doing this correctly. Noora sets the other glass on a nearby table.

" _Takk_ ," Eva says after drinking almost the entire glass. She sounds much more normal, but Noora still worries.

"Hey," Noora gently says. "You should probably sip your liquids."

"Who says that I should?" Eva says defiantly, with a smug smile on her face.

"Multiple board-certified doctors, as well as some nurses," Noora says with a smile.

Eva awkwardly bows while sitting. It's more like she's leaning into the sheets, but it looks like a bow nonetheless. 

"I admit defeat," she says in a fancy, odd accent like she's the Crown Princess of Norway. (Which is kind of ironic actually, because the Crown Princess of Norway isn't a royal anyway.) Noora grins, and she finds herself snorting a little.

Eva lies down and rolls over. "Can I hug you?" 

Noora knows that she could mess this up terribly, or she could be cool and let this pass. "Of course."

Eva shifts from her position in bed. "Can you also hug me?" 

Now Noora has to calculate this. If they're hugging each other, it's definitely less platonic than just Eva hugging Noora, and there's only one way to hug each other without either of them killing their arms.

"Alright," Noora says. Eva hugs Noora and she does the same, and she feels warm. Noora sighs, and she thinks that there's a hint of satisfaction in her sigh. She closes her eyes, even though she wants to see everything.

Eva snuggles in closer, and Noora just notices that the warmth that she's feeling is from Eva. Eva's not warm in a sick or feverish way. Noora is cold and it feels so right for Eva to be pressed up against her. It feels better than any asshole guy that Noora has been in a relationship in with. It probably beats the one girl Noora has been in a relationship with, too. Noora is only a bit taller than Eva, and she's tall enough to give Eva forehead kisses and top of the head kisses without having to bend her body.

Noora wants to give up everything and just stay next to Eva forever. But of course, that's idiotic, she has a whole life in front of her. But she wants to give her whole life to Eva, at least as friends.

Eva opens her eyes and whispers, "Did I say anything that made you uncomfortable at all last night?"

Noora stalls. She wants to comfort her but also wants to say the truth. Then she realizes that those not-quite-questions have the same answer. "No."

Eva awkwardly scootches up, and Noora laughs, then Eva starts giggling as well.

"Can I kiss you?" Noora asks quietly.

"That's kind of the whole point of me moving up here," Eva says. Then she puts her mouth on Noora's, and it's not a passionate makeout session. Their tongues are intermingling, yes, but it's soft and Noora's so full of repressed love and affection that she just melts. 

They let go, and Eva scootches up even more and kisses Noora on the nose. Eva has to adjust (just a little) again, and it makes Noora smile. 

 

/p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for reading!  
> criticism is highly appreciated and i know the end was rushed  
> but the fandom needed new content

**Author's Note:**

> so this is now two chapters  
> i will update this  
> but  
> i just wanted to give it a tiny bit of closure  
> yes there will be nooreva but  
> pining TM  
> the playlist actually exists! https://open.spotify.com/user/loveglasses/playlist/0ZX9vs7k5RuwFqsRw3Q46e?si=ahzUKeXBTqGBn251t2ygYA  
> translations :  
> nei = no  
> nei da = oh, no!  
> kult = cool


End file.
